The OTHER Fullmetal Alchemist
by geminiGenius
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Brianna Hawkins was just a normal FMA fangirl. But, one day she gets sucked into the world of equivalent exchange! What will happen? R&R, Rated T, EdxOC.
1. Uno! That's 1!

**Uh yup...yet ANOTHER fan fic...woop dee doo. Well, I'm obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist now...I've actually watched the whole first season, including the movie...ANYWAYS! Not my point. I decided to make an FMA fic, first of all cause I got bored, second of all cause I need a fic that is NOT about Zelda, in any shape, size, or form, and third of all cause I am now addicted to FMA...eheh...SO FRICKIN ENJOY OR I'LL FIND YOU! (of course I'm kidding ^-^)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any other franchise that I might mention, including Kohls or Target or Wal Mart...yeah...but I do own my OCs! DO NOT USE THEM!  
**

**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~

STRANGE HAPPENINGS

*Brianna's Point of View*

"Bri!" I heard my best friend Cassy call to me.

"Hey Cass!" I said.

"Bri, we need to get to Hallmark!" she said, trying to pull me over to the Halmark in the mall.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're having a sale on FMA stuff! Backpacks, hoodies, videos, soundtracks, even pretend automail! And costumes!" she said.

"YOU'RE NOT KIDDING?!!!!!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not! They are selling all that!" she said.

"NO FRICKIN WAY!" I ran to the Hallmark. Cassy followed. There, a bunch of FMA cosplayers stood, talking about the new FMA season, _Brotherhood._ In another part of the store, there was an aisle full of CDs, another full of backpacks, another with a bunch of costume things, including Philosopher's Stone rings.

"Oh. My. Lord." is all I managed to say. I ran over to the Philosopher's Stone rings and looked at them all and rolled my eyes. They were different colors. Everyone knows that the Philosopher's Stone is red. 'Ridiculous!' I thought, picking up one of the rings. It was pink. I put it back and grabbed a red one. Cassy grabbed a blue one.

"Cassy, why are you getting a blue one?" I asked.

"I like blue." she said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hoodie with Ed and Al on it, and the Alchemist sign on the back. I stood there, looking at Ed for a few seconds.

"Uh Brianna?" Cassy said, waving her hand in my face.

"WHAT?! DID THE HOMUNCULUS LUST COME FOR ME?! CAUSE SHE'S FRICKIN CRAZY!!!!" I screamed. Everyone laughed and I growled.

"Well you're out of La La Land." Cassy said, rubbing her head sheepishly. I glared at her and looked in my wallet. $200, not including the money for lunch. The ring was $2 and the hoodie was $18. Wow, $20 down the drain...ah well. I quickly picked out FMA sneakers, backpack, automail, Ed outfit, posters, Al suit of armor, some Alchemy chalk, and one of each of the available _Brotherhood _videos, then paid for it all.

"Wow, you're getting ALL of that?" Cassy asked me. I nodded. It was all of my money down the drain...wait, no, the drain got clogged from the first $20 that I spent. Now the rest was in the toilet...well, not including my lunch money, like I said before. I grabbed all my stuff, shoved it into a huge box, then ran out the door of the mall. I put the box into the trunk of my car, then ran back into the mall to have lunch at McDonald's. I still had my alchemy chalk, which I kept with me at all times, no matter what. I took it out and began to draw an alchemy symbol on one of the tables.

"Oh no, not THIS again." Cassy said.

"It'll work this time!" I said, putting down my Philosopher's Stone ring in the middle of the symbol, then clapping my hands and slamming them down on the symbol. A flash of blue light appeared but then, when it was gone, nothing had really happened. I bashed my head down on the table a few times out of frustration.

"Told ya." Cassy said, shrugging. I glared at her. Behind her was a huge portal, and I stood up.

"What're you doing?" Cassy asked.

"Going into that portal, thats frickin what!" I said, pointing to the portal.

"What portal?!" she asked. I rolled my eyes and walked through...then it all went black.

* * *

**Okay! There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, this was really hard...okay not THAT hard...anyways! There you go! R&R pl0x! XD (r&r please) o3o now I'm off to get a kitty cat! OwO cats!**


	2. Dose! That's 2!

**Wewt! The crazy random queen is BACK! YES THAT MEANS I'M NOT DEAD XD sorry it took so long to update, but hey, I'm back now :D *dances* Mkay, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any other franchise that I might mention, including Kohls or Target or Wal Mart...yeah...but I do own my OCs! DO NOT USE THEM!  
**

**

* * *

**

**The OTHER Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 2**

**What am I doing in Rismbool?  
**

I woke up in a soft, thin bed. It was comfortable, yet uncomfortable. Very strange. My eyesight wasn't completely back yet.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice ask. He sounded to be around 14.

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes more to see a big suit of armor. '_No way...it cant be..._' I thought.

"She's awake!" a girl around the age of 16 squealed.

"Hmph. Who cares?" I heard a male around the age of 16 said. I opened my eyes fully.

"W-what happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"I dunno. You were just lying down by the pond, unconscious." the suit of armor said. I knew where I was now. I was in Rismbool! And the suit of armor was Al, the 16 year old boy was Ed, and the 16 year old girl was Winry. I was excited, but managed to keep it under control.

"Oh, I know who you are!" I said, pointing to Al.

"What? You do?" he asked.

"Yeah! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I said. I knew this wasn't true, but I wanted to screw with Ed's head. It worked, I could tell, because I heard Ed growl.

"What? N-no!" Al said.

"I know, I was just messin with ya. You're Alphonse Elric. That pipsqueak over there is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said, pointing to Ed. He was seething by now.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE LIVES IN A DOLL HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed/asked, freaking out. I laughed.

"I was kidding about that, Ed." I said.

"How do you know who we are?" Winry asked.

"I just do, Winry." I said. Her face lit up.

"I'm famous!!!" she squealed. I laughed.

"So...thanks for taking me in when I probably was close to getting a cold or something. I'd best be going." I said, getting up.

"Whoa, whats the rush? Why don't you stay for dinner?" Al offered. I giggled.

"Sure. Only if I can help with cooking." I said.

"Of course!" Winry said.

"Mkay, just show me something to do!" I said cheerfully. Winry smiled and lead me into the kitchen where she gave me a job to make some cherry pie. Mmm, my favorite!

"Remember, always cook by the book!" she said, giving me a cook book. I flipped through the pages, looking for cherry pie. When I found it, I read the sentences and followed the directions completely.

ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER

(cause I'm lazy, thats why. Don't judge me.)

"Dinner's ready!" Winry and I called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Ed said, grabbing a fork and knife. I walked out with plates of chicken, bread rolls, and mashed potatoes. Winry came out with bowls of rice, beans, and a plate of vegetables.

"Dig in!" Winry and I said at the same time. Ed ate up half the food in under a minute. I took slow bites.

"Oh, how silly of me! I forgot to ask your name!" Winry said.

"Brianna, but you can call me Bri." I said. Winry nodded.

"Brianna? What a stupid name." Ed said, earning a hard hit on the head with a wrench from Winry.

"OW!!!!" he yelped. I flinched. Although he was a jerk, I still had a crush on him.

* * *

**Yeah I'm gonna stop there for today. Short, but hey, at least I updated. I'll try to update more. R&R! :D**

**Love,**

**England-Chan  
**


End file.
